neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Imperial characters of Command
This is a list of characters of the Empire of the Rising Sun in the ''Command & Conquer: Red Alert'' series of video games. Overview The Empire of the Rising Sun is the new faction in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3. In the ending days of the war depicted in Red Alert 2, soon to be Soviet Premier Cherdenko authorizes use of a Temporal Displacement Device being built in secret by the Soviets. A strike team goes back in time and eliminates Albert Einstein, who was responsible for most of the Allies' superior technology. Upon returning from the past, the Soviets learn that the Allies were weakened, but a new threat has arisen: the Empire of the Rising Sun, a technologically superior power bent on world domination. ''Red Alert 3'' Emperor Yoshiro Played by: George Takei Emperor Yoshiro is the Emperor of the Empire of the Rising Sun. The longtime ruler of the Empire of the Rising Sun, he is cherished as a living god by his people and the military. Emperor Yoshiro is a traditionalist who strictly follows the code of Bushido, the way of the warrior. He fundamentally believes that the Rising Sun's destiny is to rule the entire world, he is Emperor by divine right and that his fate is preordained. He rarely shows emotion and often speaks in a seemingly wise tone. While the Soviets and Allies were fighting each other, Yoshiro was building up a massive high-tech military force bent on world domination, and demands that both the Allies and Soviets submit to Imperial dominance. He doesn't make any notable appearances in the Allied campaign. In the Soviet campaign, he is killed by the commander as he sports a special King Oni mech. In the Rising Sun campaign, he commands the player to slowly attack the Soviets and Allies, mostly by using propaganda in order to wear down their spirits. He gives up the command of the Imperial military after he realizes his belief in predestination is false, and begins to doubt his ways after learning of the Soviet time travel device that caused the Empire to come into being, giving command to Tatsu. He later gets over his guilt, agreeing with Tatsu about the Empire creating their own destiny. He is last seen in the Empire's ending bestowing the player with the title of Supreme Shogun. Crown Prince Tatsu Played by: Ron Yuan Prince Tatsu is Emperor Yoshiro's son and heir. He is a major figure in the Imperial armed forces and directs many of the missions against the Empire's enemies. He intends to modernize Japan, unlike his strictly conservative father. In the Empire campaign, he is revealed to be responsible for certain Imperial technological advantages, such as the Shogun Executioner and the Howard T. Ackerman android. He takes command after his father's resignation and orders the commander to swiftly defeat the Soviets and Allies, earning his father's respect. Tatsu is later able to cheer up his father with the prospect of the Empire creating its own destiny. He returns in Uprising, where he is forced to aid the Allies (the canonical victors of Red Alert 3) in crushing the rebellion of his former generals. In Uprising, Tatsu is victorious against the Soviet Generals and later on cooperates with the Allies to quell the warlord rebellion led by Shinzo. With the Allied Commander, they defeat and imprison Shinzo and Kenji but Takara manages to escape. Having defeated the rebels, Tatsu turned against the Allies in attempt to expel them from Japan and rebuild the Empire's full might; however, in the end his own insurgency failed as he was defeated by the Allied Commander. His ultimate fate remains unknown. Intelligence Officer Suki Toyama Played by: Kelly Hu Suki Toyama is the Intelligence Officer for The Imperial military. She performs the same function as Lt. Eva does for the Allies. Unlike Eva who shows her affections openly to the Allied Commander, Suki does not show it often and it is only revealed in the ending that Suki has developed an affection for the Imperial Commander. In the ending of the Empire campaign, she's seen in a bikini inviting the commander to join her vacation in the tropics. She is the only Intelligence officer who did not appear in Red Alert 3: Uprising thus later Emperor Tatsu briefs the commander instead. Psionicist Yuriko Omega Voiced by: Lisa Tamashiro Yuriko Omega, born Yuriko Matsui ( ), is a young girl in a sailor fuku and the Empire's Commando unit. The power of her mind can destroy any unit or building in a matter of seconds. She is a dehumanized, contemptuous, yet lonely personality appropriate to her backstory as the only survivor of whatever was done to create her. She has an uncredited actor who appear only in her Uprising campaign ending. Yuriko's psionic blasts make her the only Commando who can destroy air units. Since she attacks by levitating and juggling her opponents in the air and slowly draining their health, she is the toughest unit in the game one-on-one or toward a small group as her targets can't fight back. However, this method takes time, and thus she is highly vulnerable to group attacks and must be supported by other troops. Yuriko's special attack is a psionic blast that kills all infantry units in a paltry radius around her. She levitates and never touches the terrain, which allows her to cross water without changing speed. Red Alert 3: Uprising presents Yuriko as having a much more humane side, her behavior on the battlefield having been shaped by her traumatic experiences and by inhibitors placed upon her powers. Her powers are extended to mind-controlling infantry, turning them against Yuriko's foes, erecting a brief psionic shield around her that reflects all shots fired at her, and the ability to pick up objects and fling them at other units, allowing her to damage units from very far away, and essentially turning everything that is not bolted down into a weapon. The expansion reveals a mysterious Izumi to be another survivor of the Shiro Sanitarium. Commander Shinzo Nagama Played by: Bruce Asato Locke A calculating shogunate who is referred to as the "Emperor's Shadow". He assists the Imperial Shogun Commander in a battle against General Krukov and Allied Commander Hanley, as well as in the sneak attack on Vorkuta, and in the destruction of the FutureTech building in Amsterdam. In the Soviet Campaign, he fights the Soviets in Krasna-45, and again in Mt. Fuji. He, along with the rest of the Shogunate, is killed by the Commander. In the Allied Campaign, he defends Tokyo from the Allies. His ambitions for the Empire are great and sees the Imperial Commander as his protégé as the Imperial campaign ends. Typically favors ground troops over mecha. He returns in Command & Conquer Red Alert 3 Uprising. Shinzo is somewhat unpleasant with Crown Prince Tatsu since the Emperor's Shadow denies there should be any alliance with the Allies. Commander Kenji Tenzai Played by: Jack J. Yang A shogunate leader. Young, arrogant and full of life, this man is a patriot and loyal servant of the Empire. He has great confidence and trust in the Emperor and his sacred will. He was the one that helped mastermind the Imperial Invasion of Russia. Kenji is at his best on the battlefield, and his knowledge of Imperial technology is unmatched. Thus, he is known for using vehicles over infantry in battle. In the Soviet Campaign, he attacks Leningrad. Later, he is killed during the invasion of Mt. Fuji. In the Allied Campaign, he fights the joint Allied-Soviet forces in Gibraltar. In the Imperial Campaign, he helps the player in Odessa and Moscow, by providing support for the Shogun Executioner super-weapon. He returns in Command & Conquer Red Alert 3: Uprising. Commander Naomi Shirada Played by: Lydia Look Born on a Japanese Battleship, Naomi is a shogunate with a cold soul and ruthless battle strategies to match it. She specializes in navy units like Shogun Battleships and Yari Subs. Bearing strong hatred towards the foreign "barbarians", she will stop at nothing to bring glory and honor to the Empire. She helps the player defend the Black Tortoise Floating Fortress from Allied attack before aiding in the attack on Hollywood in the Empire campaign. In the Soviet Campaign, she is killed at the hands of the Soviets during the battle of Mt. Fuji. In the Allied Campaign, she makes a sneak attack on the Allies and Soviets in Gibraltar, and fights them again while defending one of the Japanese Floating Fortresses. She is the only Imperial Co-commander who does not appear in Uprising, presumably imprisoned or killed during the final Allied assault on Tokyo. ''Red Alert 3: Uprising'' ※New characters only Commander Takara Sato Played by: Jamie Chung Commander Takara is a female master of the samurai code. She inspires much trust and confidence in her fanatically loyal forces. During the Allied campaign, Takara is part of the uprising led by Shinzo. She is defeated by the Allied Commander with the assistance of Prince Tatsu. Before leaving the battlefield Takara stated that this defeat forces her to change her plans, though the exact nature of these changes and her current status remains unknown. Psionicist Izumi Played by: Julia Ling She is another psionicist who appears in Yuriko campaign and proclaims herself Yuriko's sister. She communicates telepathically with Yuriko and guides and encourages her. She helps Yuriko escape from the lab where Yuriko was held captured, then awakes Yuriko when she was held prisoner in the Dakota Detention Center. In the third mission of the Yuriko campaign, Yuriko sets out to find and free her sister, who apparently is also captured by Dr. Shimada, and held in the same facility where Yuriko originally broke out of; however, she turns out to resent her alleged sister and attempts to kill her. In the end, she is defeated by Yuriko and buried beneath the ruins of Shiro Sanitarium. Dr. Shinji Shimada Played by: Vic Chao He is an experimental research scientist who appears in Yuriko campaign. A renowned, if controversial, scientist who made remarking breakthroughs in the field of Psionics. Originally doing his research for the Imperial Military away from peering eyes, his findings and results were exposed when his most advanced research subject, Yuriko, broke free out of her cell and rampaged through his research facility. Yuriko was kidnapped and trained by him when she was a little girl, as she showed a remarkable psionic ability from young age. Similar to Izumi, he communicates telepathically with Yuriko, trying to persuade her to stop her rampaging and listen to him. He supposedly knows the Soviet scientist Dr Zelinsky as stated on one of his consoles in the Yuriko campaign. How or why though remains unknown. He was killed by Yuriko while she was trying to free Izumi. References *Imperial Command And Conquer Imperial zh:命令与征服的升阳帝国角色